Barbara Zutt
Barbara Zutt ( March 7 1981 ) is a Dutch long-distance runner and former duatlete . She finished several times on the podium at a national duathlon or track and field championship . Content [ hide ] *1 Career *2 Personal bests *3 Honours **3.1 Duathlon **3.2 Athletics Career [ edit ] Barbara Zutt has done different sports. At eighteen she became a member of Athletics AV Hera , but was particularly active as duatlete to 2004. Her best performance in this sport is gaining a silver medal at the World Championships for neo seniors (under 23 years). She also finished fifth at the European Championships in the duathlon in Wales situated Swansea .She then moved to the athletics . In 2004 she also won the half marathon of Greeting from Schoorl in a personal best of 1:16:41 and bronze at the Dutch championships cross country running and NK 10,000 m . Two years later, she was tenth in the half marathon of Egmond . In 2008 Zutt surprised at the Dam to Dam by Selma Borst in the final sprint to beat and the first Dutch finishing in 59.14 to 59.20 for Chest. Third Dutch were Ingrid Prigge at the same time as breast. The trio ran together for a long time. Shortly thereafter started Zutt in the Chicago Marathon . "That is my debut. I'm leaving on a schedule of 2:50, "the 27-year-old dentist. [1] He succeeded fairly. They finally finished after 2:52:06. Her ambition is to take part in the 2012 Olympics in the marathon . Barbara Zutt lives in Oudkarspel and professional dentist . In addition to her private practice, she works one day a week in a nursing home . Personal records [ Edit ] ;Job ;Road Honours [ edit ] Duathlon [ edit ] *2002: 8th Euro Duathlon Beersel - 1:48:38 *2002: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgDuathlon Dedemsvaart - 2:15:01 *2002: 4th Duathlon Lelystad - 2:13:05 *2002: 4th in Soesterberg NK Duathlon - 2:11:21 *2002: 6th Duathlon Valkenburg a / d Trench - 2:20:43 *2002: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgDuathlon Weert - 1:38:22 *2003: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgNK duathlon - 2:15:25 *2003: 4th World duathlon neosenioren in Yellow *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgDuathlon of Alvegem - 1:26:14 *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgWorld duathlon (under 23 years) *2004: 5th European duathlon (elite) in Swansea - 2:04:28 Athletics [ edit ] *2003: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svghalf marathon Schoorl - 1:20:02 *2004: 8th Egmond Half Marathon - 1:21:02 *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgNK cross Holten - 22:02 *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgNK 10,000 m in Gorinchem *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svghalf marathon Schoorl - 1:16:41 *2004: 8th Breda Singelloop - 1:19:07 *2004: 5th SevenaerRun - 34.24 *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg10 EM Hoek van Holland *2005: 11th Egmond Half Marathon - 1:20:11 *2005: 5th NK Schoorl (10 km) - 34.51 *2006: 10th Egmond Half Marathon - 1:19:32 *2006: 11th Breda Singelloop - 1:23:50 *2006: 14th Greeting From Schoorl Run (10 km) - 35.47 *2006: 4th NK half marathon in The Hague *2007: 8th Rotterdam Half Marathon - 1:21:38 *2007: 4th NK Schoorl (10 km) - 35.34 *2007: NK 5000 m - 17.07,94http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2007: 8th Silvester Cross, Soest - 25.46 *2008: 13th Egmond Half Marathon - 1:25:39 *2008: 9th City-Pier-City Run - 1:21:48 *2008: 12th Dam to Dam (10 EM) - 59.14 *2011: 15th Amsterdam Marathon - 2:53:08 Category:1981 births